


Executioner's Ax

by devilinthedetails



Series: One Sentence, One Story [9]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Death, Execution, Gen, Politics, Sisters, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Maura watches her sister's execution





	Executioner's Ax

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 One Sentence Weeks Event at Goldenlake.

Executioner’s Ax

“You don’t have to watch,” Sir Douglass whispered to Maura as the executioner’s ax cut through Yolane’s neck but it felt too much like treason to look away from the consequences of it so Maura’s eyes never sank to the ground with her heart.


End file.
